1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to balloon tying aids and more particularly pertains to a new balloon tie-aiding device for allowing users to easily and quickly tie balloons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of balloon tying aids is known in the prior art. More specifically, balloon tying aids heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,578; U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,615; U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,580; U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,906; U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,142; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 308,627.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new balloon tie-aiding device. The prior art describes inventions having a support member and prongs extending therefrom.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new balloon tie-aiding device which has many of the advantages of the balloon tying aids mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new balloon tie-aiding device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art balloon tying aids, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a clamping assembly being adapted to be fastenably mounted to a support structure such as a work bench; and also includes a pair of finger-like support members being attached to the clamping assembly and being spaced parallel relative to one another with the pair of finger-like support members being adapted upon which a balloon is wrapped thereabout for the tying thereof. None of the prior art describes a combination of the clamping assembly and the finger-like support members being attached to the clamping assembly.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the balloon tie-aiding device in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new balloon tie-aiding device which has many of the advantages of the balloon tying aids mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new balloon tie-aiding device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art balloon tying aids, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new balloon tie-aiding device for allowing users to easily and quickly tie balloons.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new balloon tie-aiding device that eliminates a user""s finger from getting caught in the loop of the neck of the balloon as the balloon is being tied.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new balloon tie-aiding device that eliminates the stress and pain placed on the user""s fingers while tying balloons.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.